The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a roof assembly for a roof of a vehicle and a method of moving and closing a closure and wind deflector.
In a known roof assembly, the wind deflector is provided with arms at its lateral ends, which are positioned inwardly of the guide rails. This positioning reduces the lateral dimension of the passage opening in the stationary part of the roof assembly and also leaves a considerable lateral gap between the wind deflector and the roof opening causing undesirable aerodynamic noise.